Mr Sadistic Night
by SuperSOULEATERLOVER
Summary: 'Why does he do this to me' I thought as he continued to drink my blood. 'I shouldn't feel this way but when he's near my heart beats faster. I can't erase him like a bad memory... he's stuck in my mind and branded into my brain...Forever bound by the ties of lust...and desire...'


**Diabolic Lovers bitches! only without yui and me and my cousins!**

* * *

**Mr. Sadistic Night**

**Chapter 1:Alex Arrives With her cousins**

**Pov Alex**

I sigh looking out the window holding my six year old cousin Helena on my lap. I looked at the passing scenery wistfully, going to a new house is hard...I just wish we didn't have to go but it's what my mom, aunts, and uncles wanted they wanted better for us so it's why they sent us. _But why to this place...is there something special about it? Oh well I'm sure it doesn't matter... _I was snapped out of my thoughts when the car stopped infront of a freaking Huge Estate. I could feel my eyes widen, it was beautiful and Extravagant I couldn't believe we would be living there but at the same time I felt we shouldn't be here. I don't know why but I felt a sense of danger coming from that house...but that's ridiculous it shouldn't be dangerous here.

I get out of the car with my four cousins, the oldest of my cousins was Destiny she's 14 with shoulder length brownish blonde hair and sky blue eyes and her hair put back. Then there's Tierra and Shyanne they were both eleven, tierra had blonde hair that went down to the back of her shoulders and hazel eyes, and shyanne had brown hair that reached her mid back and brown eyes. And finally Helena who was six and had black hair that went to her mid back and grassy green eyes that looked very shy as she held her medium sized teddy bear miss bunny to her chest.

I take our bags out of the trunk of the car and give each girl their bag and we start walking up to the house. I smiled at Helena as her small hand gripped mine. I then looked up at the sky as I heard soft thunder rolling in and I felt the small droplets of rain start to pour down on us. I rushed us to the front door so we wouldn't get as wet. I knocked on the front door a few times and called out,"Hello?"and waited a moment. No answer. I went to knock on the door again when the door suddenly opened making me and my cousins jump slightly. _Okay now that's creepy..._I thought to myself walking inside with my cousins and closing the door behind me.

Then I saw from the corner of my eye someone laying on a couch who seemed to be sleeping, a boy with red hair that was sloppily dressed but only slightly. I approached him knowing my cousins were following me. I let go of Helena's hand and knelled beside the boy poking his shoulder,"Umm excuse me?"I said in a normal tone of voice. He didn't move nor answer to me. I touched his hand gently and gasped softly, his hand was cold and he didn't have a pulse. I put my head to his chest listening for heartbeat. There was none. I removed my head and looked to Destiny urgently,"Des give me your phone!"I said in a desperate tone. Destiny looked confused but nodded at me handing me her cell phone.

As I was starting to dial 911 the boy who was presumably dead snapped his eyes open and snatched the phone from my hand flipping it closed. He sat up grunting in displeasure,"Damn your noisy.."he said irritated glaring at me with bright green eyes. I was utterly shocked and my eyes were wide. "This isn't even your house could you please try to keep it down?"He said looking at me intently. "Y-your alive?"I said surprised. "Why wouldn't I be alive? Seriously what do you think I am any way?"He said in a bored tone. "B-but you heart wasn't even beating!"I said shocked trying to get up but he gripped my waist and pulled me onto my back on the couch. "Wh-what are you doing?!"I asked shocked and a bit scared as my cousins watched in horror frozen in place and not saying a word. "What am I doing? Oh I think you already know. I'm About to take you of course"He smirked putting his hand on my shoulder leaning over me and licking up my neck. I gasped as he did so whimpering in fear, my cousins still watching to scared to move. Helena had tears in her eyes hugging her stuffed bear close to her.

I silently prayed for her to look away, I didn't want her to see any of this. Just as the red headed boy was about to bite me another voice said,"Ayato whats all the commotion down here?"the voice said blankly. The boy referred to as Ayato growled under his breath,"Damn it it's Reiji.."he said probably to himself. "Need I remind you that this is our entrance hall? We use this area exclusively to receive our guests. I must ask you to take your activities to your private room"The one called Reiji announced emotionless. "Oh whatever, your such a buzz kill."Ayato said sitting up. I took that as my chance and got out from under Ayato standing up looking to the one known as Reiji for help,"Please help!"I said pleadingly. Reiji looked at me with narrowed eyes,"And who might you be?"he asked his voice void of emotion. "I'm Alexandra Johnson and these are my cousins, we were told that we're supposed to live here but we don't know why." I said as polite as I could after the shock I got earlier.

Reiji looked at me then my cousins,"Why wasn't I told about this? Ayato explain it to me at once."he ordered looking at Ayato. "Huh? Why would I know anything about it? This is news to me too. You never told me you were moving in with us pancake"Ayato said looking at me. I glared at him clenching my fists,"If you hadn't freaking attacked me I would have said something!" I growled then paused and looked at him,"Wait did you just call me pancake?" Ayato scoffed at me,"Of course I did stupid. Seriously if you haven't noticed your as flat as a pancake. Tch god."he said irritated. I glare at him hoping my glare would make his head explode but sadly to no avail, _Tch, asshole I'm not flat chested I just have chest wrappings cause I packed all my bras..._I thought bitterly. "This really is rather strange I don't understand why I wasn't informed of your arrival"Reiji said looking thoughtful. "Excuse me but who are you?"I asked. Reiji interrupted me while not looking in my direction,"I don't think it's a good Idea to talk about this here, please follow me. See that their luggage is taken care of."He said starting to walk away. I look and see a butler taking our bags away, I then Take Helena's small hand in mine and Followed Reiji to what seemed to be a family room me Ayato sat on a chair across from a couch while Reiji stood. I sat on the couch with my cousins and Helena on my lap as she clutched her teddy bear to her chest as I looked at Reiji.

"Now for the sake of formality let's begin. Why don't you tell us about yourself and how you came to enter this house?"Reiji Inquired. I nod,"Oh ok well..." I was interrupted by a different male voice chuckling. I look to where I hear the voice and I see another boy who looked like Ayato only with slightly longer hair and different clothes. He smirked as he spoke after that chuckle,"Well what do we have here? Could it be that some cute little human girls have decided to pay us a visit?"he smirked with a look of lust in his eyes. He then appeared next to me and licked up my cheek making me gasp and blush covering my cheek,"Oh my you smell so sweet and your skin tastes delicious"The long haired redhead said in a kinda alluring way. Then yet another freaking voice said from behind me,"Please let me have a lick too.."as it was said I felt someone lick my ear making me squeak and cover my ear. _THIS IS SO FREAKING CREEPY!_I screamed in my head blushing madly and holding Helena to me protectively and tightly.

The voice behind my said,"Your right she does taste sweet.."he chuckled a bit. "Stop that you two, It's highly inappropriate to behave so impolitely toward a young woman you just met."Reiji slightly scolded them. The long haired redhead chuckled,"But why? It's only natural to want to taste something that looks and smells so yummy. Kanato agrees with me." "Yes I do."The boy behind me who was referred to as Kanato agreed to the long haired redhead. "Hey knock it off you guys!" Ayato said aggravated,"Have you forgotten that 'Yours Truly' is the one that saw her first? Consequently 'Yours Truly' is going to be her first everything!"He said in a proud manner. I grit my teeth but kept my mouth shut not wanting to make a scene as I clenched my fist. I really wanted to punch this dude in his smug fucking face. I wanted to punch the whole lot of them really, they were talking about me like I wasn't there and deciding who was gonna be my first what. _Tch theses guys are jerks, I don't know who to be more concerned about, the flirtatious red head next to me or the asshole who attacked me first!_I thought to myself while my eyes took on a murderous glint. If it wasn't against who I am, I would have put them all into comas.

Then again I hear another damn voice of a different freaking boy,"Lame, I'm so sick of you calling yourself 'Yours Truly' "The voice said irritably. Ayato stood up and said in a louder tone of voice,"What the hell?! Damn it Subaru I know that's you! come out and show yourself!" "I'm right here."The voice known as Subaru said making all of us the look at the corner of the room close to the couch me and my cousins were sitting. The one known as Subaru looked like the youngest one of them but looked to me like a bad boy type that pushes everyone away. He had medium length white hair with long bangs covering his left eye, but I saw his right eye and it was red, he had RED eyes. _Okay this guy is scary and I'm guessing he's an albino because of his red eyes,white hair, and pale complexion...but everything seems a bit off about them..._I thought to myself more concerned about my cousins than anything else.

Subaru looked at me it was evident that he was pissed,"I thought I detected the smell of human in here. Guess I was right. Who are these mortals who dare to awaken me from my precious sleep?"he said in an agitated tone. "H-How'd you enter the room so quietly?"Destiny asked a bit scared. "You will answer my question first!"Subaru shouted punching the wall making a small crater in it, the wall also getting some deep cracks in it. This made my cousins jump and huddle closer to me, Helena was on the verge of tears as were my other cousins. I rubbed Helena's back softly trying to calm her as I glared at subaru. "Hmm, do any of you know what's going on here?"Reiji asked, his eyes narrowed in concentration as he pushed his rectangular glasses up his nose."I must find out why these young women have come to live with us" Reiji Inquired among the other boys. I stand up carrying Helena in my arms,"My apologies but there must a mistake then, me and my cousins should be going now." I start to walk towards the door with my cousins following until Reiji stopped me by saying,"Wait just a minute, I am attempting to get to the bottom of this situation here. Don't you think it would be rather discourteous to leave right now?" I glare at him biting my cheek to keep from retorting as my fist clenched underneath Helena and I sigh. "I wonder if she's the young woman he mentioned the other day."A lazy voice said on the couch far behind the one I was on the owner of that voice was a blonde dude with short hair and his eyes closed with ear buds in his ears.

Ayato looked at the blonde,"Shu do you know something about theses girls and the reason their here?" "Maybe."The one called Shu responded blankly. "Don't give us this 'maybe' crap. I think we'd all appreciate and explanation"Ayato said irritably. "It was _that_ guy, he contacted me a couple days ago. He told me that we'd have a guest arriving with her cousins from America and that we should treat them with respect."Shu stated to them in an uncaring fashion. "What are you telling me that pancake here is the Perspective Bride? Is that all this is?"Ayato asked. "Let's be honest she's more of a sacrifice than a bride really."The long haired red head stated in a bored fashion. Shu opened his eyes revealing pools of deep blue,"Oh yeah, he explicitly said we're not supposed to kill her or her cousins"he stated. "Oh really? If that's the case then we're going to have a very long relationship with this woman."The long haired red head said smirking a bit.

Reiji turned and looked at me,"It appears there is no misunderstanding after all. So allow us to introduce ourselves that is the eldest son Shu" he said as I looked at shu. "My name is Reiji and I'm the second son"He stated. "Next are the triplets Ayato..."He started to say giving time for Ayato to say,"I won't let you get away from me next time" The Reiji went to the next triplet the one with violet purple hair and eyes,"...Kanato.." Kanato smiled hugging a teddy bear to him close,"I hope to taste you again very soon.." Then Reiji went to the final triplet,"...And Laito" Laito smirked while saying,"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Little Bitch."he winked. My eye twitched as the long haired red head referred to as Laito called me that, Oh he's definitely going on the top of my 'People to Kill' list. Reiji turned to the boy referred to as Subaru,"The last son is Subaru"He stated plainly. Subaru scoffed,"Tch what a waste of time."He said and looked away from me.

I had enough of this as I took a calm deep breath and stated,"Ok I think there must be a huge mistake here, I can't be anyone bride and nobody said about me being a bride in the first place. Besides the six of you are all really creepy" I take a step back my cousins behind me,"I think I need to contact my mother..."I say cautiously keeping my cousins close to me. Ayato flipped open Destiny's cellphone getting me and my cousins attention,"My cellphone! Hey give it back!"Destiny said surprised. Ayato looks at the phone and back at us smirking,"Do you really think that I should?"he said mischievously. I walked up to him,Ohhh was I pissed and he was the object of my wrath."Give it back jerk!"I said in a voice that would make even Dracula scared of me. As I reached for the phone he put it out of my reach and did so repeatedly ticking me off even more till Subaru took the phone from Ayato. I looked at Subaru still ticked off from Ayato,"What are you doing?"I said raising a curious eyebrow. "This is what I'm doing."Subaru said agitated and crushed the phone in his hand dropping it. I gasped shocked and disgusted at what Subaru did,"How Could you!"I stated within my shock. "Get lost."Subaru scoffed at me before walking away. I grit my teeth clenching and unclenching my fists. "Aww, there there Little bitch it'll be okay, your about to become very good friends with us so you'll have no need for that silly old cellphone right?"Laito said from behind me grabbing my left shoulder he and Kanato both behind me. "To tell you the truth I'm feeling a little bit peck-ish at the moment."Kanato said closer to me but my attention was focused on Laito and his piercing green eyes. Laito smirked,"Don't I know it..."he started getting closer to my ear and whispering,"You smell so delicious it's intoxicateing Little Bitch"he started baring his fangs about to bite me. My eyes widened as I gasped, _Aw hell to the no! I am not becoming a midnight snack to these vampiric Adams Family posers! _my mind screamed to me as I pushed them away running to my cousins.

But with my fucked up luck I ended up tripping over my feet and falling scraping my damn knee! I sat up wincing,"Ouch"I said under my breath. I looked up to see all of them looking at me with hunger in their eyes apart from Shu who looked like he was trying to sleep. I gripped the cross around my neck silently praying for my cousins to be safe as I did so destiny ran infront of me with her cross in her hands I heard her yell,"Stay back!". I sighed face palming, God I loved Destiny but at times she can be so fucking stupid. I looked up at Laito who looked amused and about to laugh but he was containing it well, the other two of the triplets looked even more amused. I honestly wanted to die right now I was so embarrassed, honestly I blame Destiny watching too many vampire movies. Reiji sighed and sat down,"Honestly you can't really believe that there's any truth in that old fairy tail written by a mortal, the one that claims that vampires are vulnerable to garlic, holy crosses, and sunshine? It just goes to show how foolish and arrogant mortals can be. And it infuriates me."he said glaring at Destiny slightly.

I stand to my feet quickly and pick Helena up backing away and pulling Destiny behind me,"Des take Tierra and Shyanne and run right now..."I said in a deadly calm but still scared tone. Destiny nodded and ran out of the room with Tierra and Shyanne following her. A millisecond after they got out of the room I followed them running as fast as I could catching up to them in no time at all. We started running past two tables full of sweets and...Kanato?! He was holding his bear close to him and smiled as we were running past him,"I can't wait to break you!"he said in utter sick sadistic glee. I growled low in my throat sickened at the thought of what he would do. As we turned the corner I saw a phone on a table I ran to it and picked the receiver up hoping to call for help only to find that the cord connecting the receiver to the base was snapped. I let out a frustrated growl and slammed the receiver back onto the base,"Damn it..."I said through clenched teeth. I heard chuckling,"I told you you wouldn't be needing a phone during your time here with us. Now now where has that Little bitch ran off to?"Laito's voice said in the same glee. I backed up suddenly feeling hands grip my shoulders from behind, a cold breath that smelled of mint tickling my ear,"Guess who this is?"Laito said, a smirk evident in his tone of voice. I gasped pushing him away and ran with my cousins faster. I could still feel Laito's eyes on my as I ran away from him.


End file.
